Five Songs
by kitsune-bot
Summary: He tightened an arm around her shoulders drawing her closer to his warmth and comfort. "Sing me a song." Music-inspired Zutara drabbles.
1. Heartbreaker

A/N: So, I've had these on my computer forever and dragged them out the other evening. They're not my best work but they are awfully cute and short so I'm sure they can fulfill a quick Zutara fix. Keep in mind, these were written well before the start of the third season so they're not strictly canon, but that's never stopped me before.

Track 1: Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar

Angst

A/N: Cave scene. Done to death.

_Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head_

_Drowning me in your promises, better left unsaid_

They stood thisclose and he imagined he could hear the staccato of her pulse quicken and feel the warmth of her body increase with proximity. Cool fingers pressed against numb flesh while the unspoken promises of understanding and redemption and healing passed between them. Years later he would suddenly realize that the healing he truly desired lay somewhere in the innocent brush of her thumb against his bottom lip and not in the vial of water she clasped in her hand. However, these revelation would not occur for many years so instead he betrayed her.


	2. Torn

Track 2: Torn by Natalie Imbruglia

Humor

A/N: Totally different mood than the actual song.

_So I guess the fortune teller's right_

_I should have seen just what was there and not some Holy Light_

"So," Katara began, almost dizzy with delight, "Aunt Wu, what do you see in my future?!"

Aunt Wu suffered the company of the overenthusiastic girl with a dwindling patience. "I see you've found your powerful bender. What more do you want?"

Katara's eyes grew large and her expression serious. She leaned in as if conspiring. "Is it really . . . Aang?"

The fortune teller wrinkled her nose in confusion. "What does the Avatar have to do with your Princeling?"

As the young girl's eyes widened in shock before closing in a dead faint Wu realized that she had said too much.


	3. Shortly Before the End

Track 3: Shortly Before the End by OK go

Angst

A/N: Evening before the final battle.

_But before we go, sing us a song_

_Sing us a song to hum through the hours of dying_

"Zuko?" her voice was a mere whisper on the wind but he heard it against the shell of his scarred ear where her breath stirred his hair.

"Yes Katara?"

"I'm scared." He knew she wasn't lying because her could hear it in her voice and feel it coursing along her skin. He tightened an arm around her shoulders drawing her closer to his warmth and comfort. "Sing me a song."

"Why?"

"So I can remember your voice tomorrow when all I can hear is pain."

"Don't think on it."

"Tell me it will be okay."

So he sang her a song.


	4. Blister in the Sun

Track 4: Blister in the Sun by Violent Femmes

Romance

A/N: Post final battle.

_Body and beats I stain my sheets and I don't even know why_

_My girlfriend she's at the end and she is starting to cry_

Zuko had always believed that death would be more painful than this. He thought perhaps the same flame that had stolen his honor would also rise up to stake the final claim on his life. This, however, was calm and inviting, the embrace of a lover who has been sorely missed. Cool hands pressed against his bare chest and he willed his clumsy hands to meet Death's embrace.

Only when he heard her gasp and felt the salty splashes of her tears on his face did he realize he was with Katara.

"Zuko, I love you."

And he was alive.


	5. Friday I'm in Love

Track 5: Friday I'm in Love by The Cure

Pure Fluff

A/N: SOOOOO fluffy. Makes my sweet tooth ache. Also, the only one that is not a strict drabble.

_Monday, you can hold your head_

_Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed_

_Or Thursday, watch the walls instead_

_It's Friday I'm in love_

Katara stood in front of the full length mirror admiring the clothing she had tailored earlier in the week for the evening's dinner to celebrate the end of the Great War. Deep blue fabric trimmed in white fur hugged her form as she twirled to show it off. "What do you think, Zuko?"

He seemed to seriously consider her before motioning her to turn around without saying a word. She shivered as his fingers brushed the back of her neck and gasped when she felt a familiar weight falling. "Zuko, my mother's necklace! What do you think you're doing?!"

Katara's protests died in her throat when she caught their reflection in the mirror. Ends clasped in either hand Zuko held a new necklace with a purple fabric band and gold token that glittered in the soft light. "I think it's missing this," he whispered.

"Zuko," Katara turned into his embrace. Her voice was teasing as she lay a kiss against the corner of his mouth. "You're not going to try to bribe me to turn Aang over to you for it are you?"

He chuckled at the memory and dismissed her teasing. "No, I'm not. I am, however, going to tell you to marry me." She laughed at his audacity because she knew he meant well. "I love you, Katara. Please, marry me."

"I love you too," she smiled with unshed tears glistening. Turning her back to him again and striking a stubborn pose she finally demanded, "Well! Put it on me!"

Zuko laughed a complied, embracing the woman who was in many ways his polar opposite. Fire and water. Yin and yang. Tui and La. Push and pull. Oma and Shu. They completed one another. Forever.


End file.
